


The lost Padawans

by Darth_Nathemis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, In Public, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nathemis/pseuds/Darth_Nathemis
Summary: Ashoka and Barris are together. They dont often find many places or opportunities tobe together. And when they do they have to work,  So Ashoka suggest sneaking up. And god will they make the best of the small time they will have. Public sex FTW
Relationships: Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, barr - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	The lost Padawans

The barracks on level 42 of the jedi order were always a riot. They were the preffered choice of down time for 3 specific groups. The 501th legion, the 41 elite corps and the 212 Attack Batattalion. Of course this wasnt because of the acomodations on the place. The barracks were like all others, they were even a bit further away from most services than the rest. The reason why this particular barracks, were always occupy by the same corps, was that the nearby elevator a few hallways away, lead directly into the floor were Master Kenobi, Skywalker and Anduli rested. With a nearby path towards their generals, the 2 commanders and the one captain on charge, could get their generals in case of emergency. Which unlike most other barracks, were as often as every few days. The catalyst of this emergencies was often the 2 generals that enjoyed spending time with the clones. General Tano and General Offee

"ASHOKA! REX IS LOSSING HIS GRIP!"

"Relax Barris! He will be fine! He has been throguth worst things!"

"GENERAL!"

Today's shenanigans were the result of a intense trainning obstacle race, design by the two generals in charge. The clones had complained about how the trainning sessions on Kamino, never took in account the diverse powers of the jeid, nor their tendency to improvise in the flight. In response, the padawan of Master Skywalker, Ashoka Tano, had suggested to turn the barracks into a trainning course. Not 10 minutes later, half of the barracks furniture was floating around, while a group of clones jumped over while dodging fire from a few droids and different things being thrown by Ahsoka's girlfriend, Barris. The breaking point for commander Gree, who was in duty to call the masters of both padawans, was when Captain Rex ended up trapped, upside down, between a group of droids and a wall, while hanging from one of the roof lights. 

"Common Rex! You can do it! You just need to let go and catch one of those flying droids so you dont fall into the floor."

"General this is not funny anymore! The damm clankers are focusing on me!"

"You can do it captain! You did the same back on Dxun. And those were not even droids” Most of the clones had stopped the so called training to see their captain struggle with the crazy anthics of their general. Out of the entire group, Echo and Fives were having the most fun. But as most clones of the legion and their brothers from the 41th had learnt, most fun didnt last long. Case and point, captain Rex let loose of the lights and slowly levitated to the floor, as General Skywalker and Master Luminara, came into the barracks

  
“Thats all the fun for today guys. We dont want to give a heart attack yet do we? How we doing soldier?” With a firendly pat on the back, geneal Skywalker let her friend take a breath. She knew the captain kept the legion together whenever shewasnt there. And of course when she was it was General Kenobi’s duty to keep them in check. But today she had to play cop, as Luminara didnt apretiate how chaotic the 501th was. She didnt care in general but she did care about her padawan involvement in such chaos   
“Ahsoka! Come on shows over. The clons need their sleep and Rex need to take it easy. We are going to the front next week and i want him rested so we can have fun”

Ahsoka giggled and jumped over the third flood, where she was levitating most thigns from. She gently let most furniture down but a few droids smashed against the ground making the clones jump out of the way   
“Sorry guys” I didnt saw you there” Ahsoka smiled as she saw noone was hurt. Barris stared at her secret girlfriend and giggled. Luminara caught her padawan and gave her a stern look   
“Barris. I hope you didnt participate in such...exercise. Endangering the clones in not something to take lightly. They fight to protect the Republic”   
“Oh cihll down Luminara. They were making a perfectly safe trainning excersize. They are right to add the force and its aplications to their trainning. Remember that we are as much part of the battlefield as any droid or tank they can face” Master Skywalker smiled and gave a high five to her padawan. To her, being able to have fun with their friends and getting scot free was always a reason to celebrate. Such thoughts were not share by Luminara althrogutht.    
“In any case. They are, as we, Generals of the Grant army of the republic. Their position requires a certain level of control. They are to lead with the example. That means to avoid any chaos inside the barracks”   
“Sorry Snips. Cant help you when Luminara is being all racional. You can stay here but you cant use the force unless its an emergency. And by that i mean a real one. Dont go causing one just so you can use the force. Not let Rex sleep and try not to raise Gree’s blood pressure anymore. He was climbing throguh the wall this morning. Who knows why”   
  


Luminara blushed lightly at the mentipon of her commander’s action in the morning. Even Barris noticed but noone said nothing   
“Padawan. I will be working for the rest of the night. Please avoid any type of further distributions”   
  


Both Jedi masters, left the barracks after helping fix up some of the disaster their padawans had caused. Without the fun of using their powers, the girls were forced to take a sit and browse the holonet. The rest of the clones decided that they could actualyl relax, as mosto f the time, the padawans stayed low after being scolded by their masters. Ahsoka and Barris choose a small table on one of the corners of the barracks. They were soon joined up by Fives and Echo, who were mocking and teasing the captain

“Help! Im going to fall down! General i cant fly!” Fives was immitatiting captain Rex cries for help. The captain was not amused and quickly took a step foward while she moved his feet to the left, causing the mocking soldier to fall into his face

“Well Fives. I might have problems with hanging from the ceilling. But at least i can walk witohut trippin in my own two feet. Generals”   
The two girls giggled, as a blushing Fives stood up and took a sit at their side. Echo was just laughing the entire time and by that time he was holding his sides out of pain. For a couple ofhours, the small group shared some jokes and share as the night came. But eventually the girsl grew bored. Ahsoka in particular. It wasnt often that her master came in so fast to put an end to their games. So she was getting a bit restless. She was also i no place to get some attention from her girlfriend as they both tried their best to avoid any PDA in front of the clones. But considering that without force powers and most of the clones resting, Ahsoka was just suffering from having nothing to do. But while she and Barris kept browsing the holoenet, Ahsoka caught a glympse of a small picture. It was an advert about a new book she had once heard about. It was basically some eroticca bout girls that liked to take risks. And despite being something she was a bit ashamed of, Ahsoka was just like that. He and Barris had not been able to get much alone time in the last few months. She knew it would be difficult, with the war and everything. But she wanted to be around Barris. It was then when she got a really naughty idea. Ahsoka took the tablet from Barris hand and while smilling wrote a small message

“Meet me up on the alley on the level below the Patio. Right under the base of the temple”

Ahsoka smiled at her grilfriend. She was about to have some fun. But Barris didnt knew what was happening. Her heart was pounding like crazy. Was Ahsoka about to break up with her? Was there anyone in dange? Barris didnt felt any disturbance in the force. Maybe Ahsoka was in danger? Barris mind was running thorught dozens of escenarios. But none of them felt right. It wanst until her girlfriend hands slipped under the table and gently squeezed her tight that Barris learnt what she wanted.    
“Oh..:.” Barris was unable to keep her reaction to herself. Thankfully Fives and Echo were focused in some kind of game while the Captain was busy talking with Commander Gree. Barris face went to a darker green as she blushed. She knew Ahsoka had been wanting to get some alone time but….right there? In public? Barris couldn't imagine how… But Ahsoka stood up and winked at her. Suddently the troops were staring at her

“Well boys. I dont know how you manage to stay here without getting bored. Im taking a walk. Dont worry, tell Anika im just wondering around the temple”   
The soldiers wabed at their commander and Barris could onlystared as her girlfriend walked away. She tried to calm herself. They had already been together a couple of times. But only after making sure noone could caught them. They hadlocked doors and carefulyl planned it. Now they were just going to go off and just stay at a dark spot? Barris face grew even darker. Her heart coudnlt stay still. It was just so...so….much. Ahsoka was amazing. She didnt doubt herself when thinking on the fly. Barris struggled sometimes with coming with artistic solutions but her girlfriend could come up with an entire plan. It took Barris a few long minutes to calm down. And it wasnt easy. The green jedi began to search for the different zones around the temple. As a commander she had access to the city patrols routes. Ten long mintues did Barris spent just worrying about waht she and Ahsoka were about to do. But she couldnt help herself. She was as excited as she was scared. Barris stood up and silently made her way to the exit. Eberything was going great until the doors of the barracks open. Commander Gree stared at her.   
“General? Where are you going?”   
Barris almost lost her calm. She didnt want to admit it, but she was about to pee herself.   
“I am fallowing the example of padawan Tano. I think a walk under the night sky can be quite enjoyable. Dont worry Gree. Ill be back in no time. Maybe you can enjoy Captain’s Rex company in the meantime”   
Gree was no fool. Barris new this. But there was a hidden benefit or not lettign any chaotic thought on her mind become real, unlike Ahsoka or Master Skywalker. People never thoguht she was a trouble maker.

“Very well general. Please be careful. It is a bit cold outside”


End file.
